Apariencias
by Magita de Pattinson
Summary: Tras la muerte de Rene Bella, ah tenido que soportar los desprecios de Charlie... Pero ¿Porque sera? ¿Acaso no es su hija? ¿Porque la desprecia?
1. Prolongo

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Y algunos míos, la historia es 100% mía._

_Besos! Espero que lo disfruten _

_Apariencias_

_Prolongo_

_La vida es difícil. Si lo sé yo lo eh vivido tras la muerte de mi madre, René. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hizo? No pensó en mí ni en mi hermana… Nos quedamos con nuestro padre Charlie… aunque por alguna razón y no se cual, es me odia… Que tonta fui no me presente me llamo Isabella Swan. Mi hermana Magali Swan estudia en Londres… se fue cuando yo tenía 14 años… ella y yo nos llevamos 1 año… cuando mi madre murió Mi padre, ella y yo sufrimos mucho… Magali se fue después de dos años a estudiar a Londres, ella quería que me fuera con ella, pero no quise dejar a Charlie solo así que me quede con el… Es mi padre no podía dejarlo solo, en estos momentos más difíciles…_

_-Isabella- Grito desde abajo, me pare y salí de mi dormitorio, baje las escaleras, el se encontraba con el teléfono en la mano- Tu hermana quiere hablar contigo- Me dio el teléfono lo agarre y me aleje un poco de él._

_-¿Bells?- Dijo mi hermana del otro lado del teléfono_

_-Sí, hermanita ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no llamas- Le dije subiendo las escaleras para irme a mi habitación_

_-Oh perdona Nena es que eh estado ocupada, empacando mis cosas_

_-¿Empacando?-Pregunte. Ella quedo en silencio- ¿Maga estas ahí?_

_-Ehh, si Bella. Es que mmmm me cambio de departamento por eso empaco hermanita_

_-Ah… _

_-¿Por qué mi padre te dice ISABELLA?- Levanto la voz cuando dijo mi nombre- El sabe perfectamente que a ti no te gusta que te digan así. ¿No se lo has reprochado Bells?_

_-No él me dice así déjalo ¿Si?- No quería discutir con mi hermana por una estupidez_

_-Okis. Bella, y dime hermanita ¿Ya tienes a tu príncipe azul?- Rio, cuando éramos pequeñas siempre le decía que quería un hermoso príncipe azul… pero ahora sé que no existen._

_-¿Príncipe Azul? Jajá, ellos solo existen en los cuentos_

_-Al fin- Suspiro- Pensé que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta_

_-Jajá, ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a tu amado vampiro?- Reí_

_-Oye- Dijo molesta- No, no lo tengo pero lo sigo esperando Jajá_

_-Entonces espéralo sentada hermana- Reí_

_-No te rías Isabella. Bueno hermanita me tengo que ir no vemos mañana_

_-¿Mañana? ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunte pero ya era tarde ya había cortado_

_Baje abajo y deje el teléfono en su lugar_

_-Buenas Noche papa- Dije, el susurro algo pero no logre escucharlo, camine hacia mi habitación. Me puse mi piyama y me acosté en mi cama…_

…_.._

_-Isabella Marie Swan levántate en este mismo momento y dame un abrazo- Gritaron_

_-Ya Magali tengo sueño déjame dormir- Dijo adormilada- Magali- Me pare de golpe- Oh por dios- Mi hermana estaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me abraso muy fuerte_

_-Bella, No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado_

_-Y yo a ti- Dije abrazándola más fuerte- No te vayas por favor quédate con nosotros_

_-Es lo que voy a hacer Bells me quedare con ustedes_

_-¿Lo dices de verdad?_

_-Si Bells me quedare en Forks- Dijo con una sonrisa- Para siempre- Sonrió_

…


	2. Chapter 1 Cena

_Capitulo N°2_

_Cena_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

_-¡Vamos Bella!- Le grito Magali a su hermana desde abajo_

_-Un minuto- Pidió Bella._

_Bella termino de vestirse y bajo las escaleras, su hermana le regalo una sonrisa_

_-Te queda fascinante la ropa Bells- Bella vestía unos short de jeans y una blusa sin mangas negra, y claro sus zapatillas favoritas, las cuales le regalo su madre_

_-Gracias Maga, ¿Papá?_

_-Se fue temprano, ¿Vamos?- Isabella asentío_

_Salieron de su casa y se subieron al, Mercedes de Bella. Isabella manejo, hasta llegar al instituto. Cuando llegaron todos miraron a Magali, claro "La chica nueva", Isabella no tenía amigos y llamaba mucho la atención._

_-Maga todos nos miran- Susurro Bella, cerca de Maga- Vamos a la dirección asi te dan tu horario_

_Bella acompaño a su Hermana hasta llegar a la dirección donde le dieron sus horarios, caminaron a sus casilleros_

_-Que suerte, que nuestros casilleros están juntos hermanita- Susurro Maga_

_-Sí bueno vamos te acompaño a tu aula_

_Bella acompaño a su hermana hasta llegar a su aula, luego Bella fue a la suya._

_-¡QUE SEXY TE VEZ SWAN!- Grito Jacob Black_

_Jacob Black el capitán del equipo del instituto. Claro y muy baboso, mujeriego le gusta estar con todas… Black corrió a donde estaba Isabella_

_-Que sexy te vez Swan- Le susurro cerca del oído_

_-Déjame en paz_

_-Nunca había visto esas piernas- Volvió a susurra_

_Bella entro rápidamente a su salón, y espero a que entrara su profesor_

_Las horas pasaron rápido, Isabella Swan caminaba por los pasillos, en busca de su hermana._

_-¿¡Dónde crees que vas Swan!?- Le grito Jacob_

"_Tierra trágame" Pensó Bella_

_-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Bella dándose la vuelta y abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a los 4 amigos de Black. James, Laurent, Mike, Felix. En total 5 hombres, con una Bella sola._

_Isabella trago seco_

_-A ti, querida- Se acerco a ella peligrosamente_

_-Para ¿Qué?- Pregunto nerviosa_

_-Mmmm, que te parece para hacerte sentir que es mujer- Bella trago pesadamente- Ven- La tomo por la cintura_

_-¡No suéltame!- Grito_

_-Shh- Le tapo la boca- Calla, guarda tus gritos para cuando la tengas dentro- Susurro en el oído de Bella, Black agarro la mano de Bella y la paso por la erección de él._

_Bella sentía asco, tenía la mano de Jacob en su boca. La cual mordió_

_-¡AYUDA, AUXILIO!- Grito Bella_

_Jacob se retorció del dolor, pero luego pasó y la volvió a agarrar_

_-SUELTAME- Gruño Bella_

_-No, antes me conocerás perfectamente- Comento Black_

_-¡Dijo que la sueltes!- Gruño alguien, y le pego a Black_

_El cayó en el piso, con la nariz rota. Jacob levanto la vista y vio quien era._

_-Agárrenlo- Ordeno a sus amigos y ellos lo hicieron- Te arrepentirás Cullen_

_Black y sus amigos comenzaron a pegarle a Edward Cullen. Le pegaban en el estomago, en la cara, en todos lados._

_-Déjenlo- Se desespero Bella_

_Luego de la tremenda golpiza, Black agarro a Bella y se la llevo a los vestidores del equipo_

_-Ahora no te salvaras Swan._

_EN LOS PASILLOS_

_-¡OH POR DIOS!- Grito Magali al ver la horrible escena, los amigos de Black seguían golpeando a Edward- ¡DÉJENLO!- Corrió a donde estaba Edward. Mike, Laurent, James y Felix. Salieron corriendo. Magali se agacho y comenzó a mover a Edward por los hombros- ¡Hey, abre los ojos!- Pidió_

_-Edward- Grito Damian y corrió a donde estaba su hermano- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Grito_

_-Yo, nada lo encontré asi- Se desespero_

_-Malditos, siempre se meten con el por qué usa anteojos- Agarro los destrozados anteojos_

_-¡HAY!- Chillo del dolor Edward_

_-Eddie, ¿Qué paso?_

_-La chica- Susurro_

_-¿Qué chica?- Pregunto Maga_

_-La de ojos chocolates, pelo castaño_

_-Bella- Dijo Magali- Mi hermana, ¿qué le paso?_

_-Black se lo llevo, está en peligro_

_-¿Dónde se la llevo?_

_-A… a los vestidores_

_-¿Dónde queda eso?- Pregunto desesperada_

_-Mira, doblas acá. Y sigues derecho. Y llegas a una puerta ahí Es- La guio Damian_

_-Damian… ve con ella- Pidió Edward_

_-Pero…_

_-Ve- Se retorció del dolor_

_-Está bien- Le beso la frente a su hermano_

_Corrió hasta llegar al los vestidores._

_-Lo gozaras Swan- Dijo Jacob_

_-Suéltame, alejas tus asquerosas manos de mí ¡Auxilio!_

_-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!- Grito Magali_

_Corrió a donde estaba Black. Y lo agarro de los pelos, Jacob la agarro de la cintura y él la tiro al piso._

_-¡Black no te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les pegan!- Grito Damian y se abalanzo a Jacob los dos comenzaron a pelearse._

_Magali débilmente se paro y fue a donde estaba su hermana, muy asustada_

_-Bells, nena ¿estás bien?- Pregunto_

_-Sí, gracias- La abraso_

_-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Grito un hombre con traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata de rayas azules, y unos zapatos muy carros negros- Cullen, Black a dirección-Ordeno_

_Jacob y Damian pararon de pelearse. Salieron de los vestidores._

_-Señoritas Swan ¿qué hacen aquí?_

_-Black trato de abusar de mi hermana_

_-¿Eso es verdad señorita Swan?- Bella asentío_

_-Sí, también le pego a un chico con lentes- Informo- Le decía Cullen_

_-Edward Cullen- Nombro el director_

_-Sí está muy golpeado- Dijo Magali- Tenemos que ayudarlo_

_Salieron de los vestidores y fueron directamente a donde estaba Edward Cullen, seguía ahí tirado._

_-¡Dios!- Grito el director- Llamare una ambulancia, saco su celular y comenzó a hablar_

_Bella le toco la mejilla a Edward y el movió la cabeza_

_-Auch- se quejo- Duele_

_-Gracias- Dijo Bella_

_-Yo… no… ayude en nada- Dijo pesadamente Cullen_

_-Sí ayudaste Edward, gracias a ti encontré a mi hermana- Dijo Magali sonriendo_

_-Además trataste de salvarme- Agrego Bella- Pero te lastimaron- Volvió a tocar su mejilla_

_Minutos después, la ambulancia vino y llevaron a Edward al hospital. Ahí lo revisaron, claro solo tenía golpes leves._

_Bella caminaba de un lugar a otro_

_-Ya Bells harás un hoyo en el piso- Se quejo su hermana_

_-¿Y si está Mal? Que tal ¿Si los golpes fueron fuertes? Y ¿Si tiene algún hueso roto?_

_-Ya bella, está bien- Trato de tranquilizarla su hermana_

_De la puerta donde estaba Edward salió un hombre rubio, ojos verdes, alto, flaco, y piel pálida, verdaderamente era el padre de Edward._

_-Señor ¿Cómo esta Edward?- Pregunto desesperadamente Bella_

_-Mi hijo está bien solo tiene golpes no muy graves_

_-Te lo dije Bells- Se quejo su hermana_

_-Magali cállate_

_-Edward esta preguntado por ti, pasa- Le comunico Carlisle Cullen_

_-Gracias Señor- Bella entro rápidamente a la habitación Edward estaba acostado en la camilla- Edward- Suspiro Bella_

_-Hola- Sonrió, la cara de Edward tenia algunos golpes pero nada grave- Isabella ¿Verdad?_

_-SÍ, pero solo Bella- Él asentío- Gracias por salvarme_

_-Yo no te salve- Bella se acerco a la camilla y se sentó en una silla, al lado de Edward- Más bien, tu hermana te salvo_

_-Sí, pero tu ayudaste para que ella sepa dónde estaba- Bella toco la mano de Bella y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, se sentía muy bien al lado de Bella, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, y sus labios carnosos le llamaba mucho la atención_

_-….. ¿Y Bella que dices?- Dijo Edward sacándola de su burbuja_

_-Perdona no te escuche, decías_

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?-Pregunto_

_-Claro_

_-Paso por ti a las 8pm ¿Te parece?_

_-Sí, claro- Bella sonreía- Ya es tarde creo que es mejor que me vaya- Bella se paro y le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla- A las 8pm_

_-Sí, adios bella_

_-Adios Edward_

_Isabella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las hermanitas Swan se fueron a su casa, Bella le conto a su hermana, que Edward la había invitado a cenar. Asi que su hermana la iba a arreglar para que se viera hermosa._

_EN LA NOCHE_

_-Papá a Bella la invitaron a cenar ¿Le das permiso?- Pregunto Magali a Charlie_

_-¿Cenar? No- Dijo serio_

_-Vamos papá ¿Si? Por favor- Rogo_

_-No, y punto_

_-¿Y si voy yo?- Pregunto_

_-Bueno ahí cambia las cosas…._

_-Entonces voy con ella, gracias- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras- Malas noticias_

_-No me dejo ir- Dijo Bella triste_

_-No, si te dejo, lo malo es que tengo que ir contigo_

_-No hay problema, ahora cámbiate, ya van a hacer las 8-Dijo nerviosa Bella_

_Rápidamente su hermana se cambio y se maquillo. Cuando dieron las 8pm Edward estaba en la puerta de la casa de la familia Swan_

_-¿Si?- Dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta- ¿Edward Cullen?_

_-Sí, señor. ¿Esta Bella?_

_-Sí, ¡Isabella!-Grito Bella bajo las escaleras corriendo, junto a su hermana_

_-Hola Edward- Saludo_

_-Hola- Sonrió, Charlie rodo los ojos_

_-Bueno nos vamos- Dijo Magali- Adios papá- Le dijo un beso en la mejilla_

_-Adios hija-Saludo_

_-Adios papa- Bella le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla pero Charlie se dio la vuelta y se fue al living a ver la televisión_

_Bella salió triste de su casa, cerró la puerta lentamente._

_-Mmmm, Edward perdona que yo también vaya- Se disculpo Maga- es que si no mi papá no dejaba salir a Bella_

_-No importa, igual mi hermano no deja de preguntar por ti- Rió Edward- Bueno vamos_

_Caminaron al volvo de Edward. Y él como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta Maga, luego hizo lo mismo con Bella_

_-¿Y tus lentes?- Pregunto Bella, al ver que Edward no los tenga puestos_

_-Como sabrás mis lentes se rompieron por la golpiza, asi que me dijeron que use lentes de contacto- Sonrió_

_-Te queda muy bien_

_-Gracias_

_Bella entro al auto, y Edward rodo el auto y entro. Condujo a su casa. Cuando llegaron, las hermanas Swan se quedaron boca abierta al ver la hermosa casa de doble piso. Edward le volvió a abrir la puerta para que salieran._

_-Es muy hermosa tu casa Edward- Dijo Maga_

_-Gracias, entremos_

_Edward camino hacia la puerta toco. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que abrieron_

_-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?..._


	3. Chapter 2 Planes arruinados

_ ** Apariencias**_

_ **Capitulo Nº2**_

**_ Planes arruinados_**

**POV NARRADOR**

-Emmett- Gritaron

-Hey, enanas-dijo aquel grandulón

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Emm? ¿Tenias que estar en España?

-Cambios de planes, eh venido aquí con mi hermosa novia- dijo abrasando, a una chica de cabellos negros

-Oh, mucho gusto- la saludaron ellas

-Chicos porque no pasan a comer- dijo dulcemente Esme

-Oh, hmm yo me retiro- dijo Maga- Bells llámame cuando….

-Espera, puedes quedarte- dijo Damian, tocando su brazo

-Si me dejan- sonríe

-Si puedes ¿Verdad mama?- Esme asiento

-Oh, gracias- sonrió ella

La cena trascurrió, lenta y tranquilamente, los hermanos Cullen y las hermanas Swan, se mandaban sonrisas coquetas.

-Esme la cena estuvo riquísima- Dijeron ellas- Pera ya es hora de irnos, nuestro padre se enojara

-Mi tío Charlie siempre tan sobre protector- rio Emmett-Oye nena dame tu número telefónico

Maga y Bella le dieron el numero a Emmett.

-Hmm, necesito ir al baño- dijo Maga

-Ven yo te acompaño- le sonrió Damian.

Ambos fueron al baño. Damian le indico donde era y le dijo que la esperaría afuera.

-Lo tengo en mis manos- rio ella

Al salir Maga, miro a Damian. El se acerco lentamente a ella y rozo sus labios, Maga lo atrajo a ella y lo beso. Maga fue la primera en separarse

-Vámonos, sospecharan-Le sonrió, bajo las escaleras lentamente con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

_ ** EN LA CASA DE LOS SWAN**_

-Adiós hermosas- dijeron al unisolo los Cullen, ellas le sonrieron y se entraron a su casa. Subieron con cuidado las escaleras a que no que no querían despertar a su padre quien dormía profundamente.

-Esa cena fue maravillosa- dijo Bella, poniéndose su pijama.

-Ni me lo digas- rio Maga, cambiándose también- me bese con Damian- ríe nuevamente

-¿Qué?, oh por dios, cuéntame- dice Bella, acostándose en su cama

-¡Hay Bells! No es nada, solo un beso… Además yo tengo a mi novio- dice sonriente- Y tiene que llamarme en este momento- comienza a buscar su celular- ¿Dónde está mi celular?- dice aterrada- Carajo- Exclama gritando- Me lo olvide en el auto, Bells préstame el tuyo

Bella le tira su celular, y rápidamente marca a Emmett

-¿Diga?...

-Emmett- dice nerviosa- Eh olvidado mi celular en el coche de los Cullen, cuando lleguen busca mi celular agárralo, por nada en el mundo dejes que lo agarre Damian

-Está bien pero… ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, miren, Maga ah olvidado su celular- se escucho la voz de Damian del otro lado del teléfono

-¡EMMETT SACASELO!- Grito desesperada

-Y tiene un mensaje- vuelve a hablar

-EMMETT

-"Amor, te llamare tarde estoy con mis padres, te amo Riley"- lee furioso

-**¡EMMETT, ERES UN ESTUPIDO**!- Grita Maga colgando- Adiós plan

-¿Plan?

-Bells, como puedo explicarte, juego con los sentimientos de los hombres, los enamoro y luego los dejo- ríe- En realidad son apuestas con Riley… ahora préstame para mandar un mensaje

Bella asiente todavía un tanto confundida

"Amor, eh olvidado mi celular, en la casa de un amigo de Bells, luego te cuento, llámame a este número por favor, Soy Maga, aunque no creo que me engañes, te amo"

-Riley me llamara aquí Bells- le dice Maga a su hermana- Mañana llega aquí a Forks, se quedara aquí conmigo, es un amor ¿Verdad?

-Es tierno- ríe

-Ni me lo digas- el teléfono comenzar a sonar

[…]

-Hola- Dijo

-Hola mi amor- Dijo Riley

-Riley amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien recién termino de hablar con mi padres ¿Sabes? Me voy a Forks a estudiar contigo

-¿Qué? Es fascinante amor. ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Mañana mismo en la tarde yo te llamo cuando llegue.

-Es grandioso Ri. Te tendré conmigo todo el tiempo

-Sip, y haremos esas hermosas cosa que tanto nos gusta hacer

-Por favor Ri, me excitas- Rio

-Jajá, yo también mi amor, bueno te dejo el viaje es muy largo y quiero descansar bien así mañana estamos juntos. Te amo

-Oh, bueno amor yo también te amo, y quiero que ya sea viernes para verte y besarte. Te amor Ri. Descansa y sueña conmigo

-Siempre lo hago, tú también sueña conmigo, ojo con los chicos eh. Mira que soy muy celoso.

-Jajá, lo sé amor. Tu tranquilo que yo sé bien que ya tengo dueño

-Sí pero no me gusta eso de que beses a otros solo para burlarte de ellos.

-Amor, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, sabes que solo es un beso, y luego bye Jajá

-Ok, lo sé pero no me gusta. Solo me gusta que me beses a mí solo a mí.

-A ti te beso con amor y no como a ellos que los beso con asco.

-Lo sé amor, bueno adiós te amo

-Adiós Ri te amo- Dijo y corto

[…]

-Toma Bells, gracias- dice maga a su hermana

-De nada, ahora a dormir tengo mucho sueño

_** AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

-¡ISABELLA!, ¡ISABELLA!- Grita Charlie

-Shhhh- chilla Maga bajando las escaleras- ¿Papa porque gritas?

-¿Dónde carajos esta Isabella?

-Es Bella, y ella está durmiendo, son las seis de la mañana papa ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi desayuno, llámala dile que lo quiero ¡YA!

-Hey, hey baja un poquito el tono ¿Vale?, yo te hare el desayuno

-No, no- dice cambiando su tono a tranquilo- Deja, tomare algo en el camino, cariño

-Está bien, papi- dice- ¿Cuídate Vale?

-Si me cuidare, te quiero

-Yo te quiero mas- le da un beso en la mejilla, Charlie sale de su casa y se va a trabajar.

Amaba tanto a su hija, y no la haría cocinar para él, nunca dejaría que su hija haga algo así, claro excepto Isabella, ella si lavaría, limpiaría y lustraría sus cosas, pero su hija, ella nunca.

**EN EL INSTITUTO**

Varias personas, susurraban y decían cosas de las hermanas Swan. Claro, Damian Cullen se había encargado de informar e inventar rumores, de ellas.

Las hermanas Swan, bajaron de sus respectivos automóviles, todos las miraron, las hermanas intercambiaron las miradas algo confusas.

Maga, miro todo el aparcamiento del instituto y se encontró con la mirada de Damian, intercambiaron sus miradas, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Maga se acerco lentamente a donde estaba el, había unos cuantos amigos de él.

-Mi celular- dijo fría

-Toma- se lo tiro y Maga lo agarro rápidamente- tus noviecitos estuvieron llamando toda la noche.

-Oh, lastima, no tenía mi celular conmigo, bueno pero no importa. Por lo menos no caí como una idiota en una trampa- dijo yéndose- ¡Ah Cullen aprende a besar, oh cierto tu muñeca inflable no sabe besar!- grito riéndose

Entro al instituto, todas las miradas de aquellas personas que estaba allí se posaron en ellas, susurrando cosas como: **"Es igual a su madre una perra" "Dicen, que sedujo a Carlisle Cullen" "Dicen que tuvo sexo con el director del instituto"**

** POV BELLA**

Veo a Maga que se aleja para ir a buscar su celular creo, veo a Edward al lado de su coche, me acerco y saco, unos lentes, los cuales les compre. Se veía muy hermoso, y las perras andaban tras él, y eso me ponía, muy celosa

-Hola Ed- sonrió pero me ignoro- Hmm solo venia a regalarte estos lentes por haberme salvado

-Hmm, gracias Isabella- Edward trato de ocultar su sonrisa

-Bueno yo, me voy a clases. Adiós Edward- Bese su mejilla haciendo que él se sonrojara

-¡Ya Swan, deja de coquetear con mi hermano!- Grito Damian- ¡Eres igual que tu zorra hermana!

Ignoro el comentario estúpido de Damian y entro al instituto. Todos me miraban, era raro. Casi nunca me miraban, los chicos se me acercaban a hablarme y decirme cosas obscenas y asquerosas. Edward me había ignorado, era raro ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

Levanto la vista, y me concentro en un cartel que dice: **"LAS PERRAS DE LAS SWAN A SALIDO A SU MADRE"**

Por años me han cargado con mi madre, según eh escuchado a engañado a Mi padre, pero sé que solo son rumores, mama ama a papa nunca lo engañaría.

Paso por ese pasillo donde esta ese horrible cartel, y personas se ríen de mí, las lágrimas se posan en mis ojos.

Cuando al fin llego a mi primera clase, me siento en el último asiento como siempre. Literatura, era una clase tranquila la cual amaba, me gustaba leer y un poco escribir.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- levanto mi vista y me encuentro con la de un chico, su piel morena y sus ojos, verdes. Asiento y él se sienta- Lo siento soy nuevo, me llamo Benjamín

-Isabella- sonrió- ¿Así que eres nuevo?

-Si he llegado ayer, de Irlanda

-Oh, ¿Es un poco lejos no crees?

-Sí pero mis padres iban a mudarse y mi novia también

-¿Tienes novia?

-Si, Tia, ella es todo para mí- Sonrió, al ver el brillo que tiene en sus ojos al hablar de la tal "Tia"- ¿Y tú tienes?- niego con la cabeza- Que raro es que eres muy linda Bella

-Gracias- digo un poco sonrojada

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dice la profesora, ahora si comenzaría la clase

**_POV MAGA_**

Luego de haber salido del Instituto, vine casi volando al aeropuerto, el avión de MI novio acaba de aterrizar, espero emocionada donde hay mucha gente, apenas veo sus cabellos cobrizos me lanzo sobre él.

-¡Riley!- Grite y corrí hacia él y lo abrase- ¡Oh mi amor! Riley

-Hola hermosa- susurro en mi oído

-Solo pasaron 4 días, y te extrañe amor

-Yo también y mucho- Dijo besando mis labios. Con esa dulzura que el solo lo sabía hacer

-Hmm, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ahora que estoy contigo- Me abraso y caminamos al aparcamiento- ¿Dónde iremos? No creo que al señor Swan, le guste que esté en su casa

-Alquilemos un departamento ¿Quieres?- comente, mientras nos subíamos al auto

-Sí, lo que quieras amor- Beso mis labios- De hecho compre uno desde internet- Riley me dio la dirección y maneje hasta allí

-Aquí es amor

Salimos del auto y fuimos al departamento donde nos abrió un chico,

-Ustedes son los que alquilaron- Riley y yo asentimos

-Soy Riley Biers, ella es mi novia Magali Swan

-Un gusto- Estrecho mi mano con la suya- Bueno chicos, están son las llaves, abajo esta mi departamento, cualquier cosa me llaman

-Okey, gracias- El chico se fue, exploramos todo el departamento, para luego ir a la habitación- Es lindo ¿No?

-Sí, es bonito- Suspire mientras me acostaba en la cama.

-Bonito- Repite Riley, y se sienta al lado mío- Te eh echado de menos- dice acercándose a mi- demasiado- me acerca a su cuerpo- ¿Quieres jugar un poco?- asiento sonriendo


End file.
